


Warm Nights

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: It's cold, cold outside, but very Warm inside Snufkin's tent





	Warm Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so new to aO3 and I CANNOT believe the first thing I write is smut. I hope you all enjoy it though! I'll post my short snippets up here at a later date! Those *other* pieces are more wholesome and fluff and this is just...smut.

It was cold outside, the temperatures dropping every night, frost even threatening to etch itself upon the trees and windowpanes of houses. But it was hot within Snufkin’s tent, steamy even. The kerosene lantern burned on low to keep the moving shadows down to minimum, but light enough for the two lovers to admire each others bodies. Where curves and soft rolls were. Moomin, for example, was thoroughly enjoying watching his husband writhe in pleasure under him as he teased him gently. Gently Moomin ran his tongue over Snufkin’s right nipple, gently rubbing the left one with his fingers. Snufkin had kicked off his boots, his legs now shaking as he tried to bite back his moans. 

“Don’t you want to let it all out, my dove?” Moomin whispered into Snufkin’s ear. Grinning through his teeth, Snufkin let out a half laugh, half moan. Moomin went to add on to his teasing, when he felt Snufkin’s fingers wrap around the thick of Moomin’s tail, where it connected to his rear, giving it a hard stroke. At the same time, Snufkin reached up behind Moomin’s right ear tip, and playfully flicked it while stroking the thick of the tail. Moomin turned red as he let out a low groan and a haltering breath, his body shivering with the sudden pleasure that pooled into the low of his stomach. He felt certain parts coming alive. He paused only briefly, managing a tongue lick across Snufkin’s chest a few times. Snufkin gave a throaty chuckle. 

They both paused momentary, gazing, taking in the beauty of the other before their mouths moved together, tongues roaming against hot mouths while their bodies gently rocked together. They only broke apart for air, and burning desire coming to a head, in more ways than one. 

“Someone is rather eager,” Snufkin arched an eyebrow, grinning as is hand gently stroked Moomin’s large tip. Moomin leaned into the grasp, his tail whipping around behind him excitedly. He blushed at Snufkin’s knowing smirk, and dipped down to run his tongue from Snufkin’s exposed neck down to his pants line. This earned a surprised moan of delight from the murmrik. Moonin grasped the bulge between his husbands legs and stroked it through the fabric of his pants. 

“I’m not the only one it seems.” 

“With your tongue work and your beautiful eyes so hungry, of course.” Snufkin smiled. Moomin paused for a moment, a bit flustered. Snufkin himself looked embarrassed. “Where’s my hat? Let me hide behind it.” 

“No, no hats during sex, I want to see every amazing expression you make.” Moomin quickly said, cupping Snufkin’s face in his massive paw. The two husbands looked at each other, blushing and chuckling. 

“Oh dear, we’re not better than we were as youngsters. If you keep flustering me like this I won’t be able to go on and just need to cuddle, my dearest.” Snufkin sighed. He choked as Moomin’s tongue rapidly licked him over. “Aaaahh, ch-cheater!” His back arched as Moomin’s tongue flicked at his skin as if he were a delicate ice cream. He clawed at Moomin’s back, lightly biting his husband’s right shoulder. Moomin only made a sigh of delight. He liked to be bitten. Snufkin moved, indicating he wanted to change positions, and Moomin was more than eager to roll over onto his back, Snufkin straddling him. One hand stroking just the right spot behind Moomin’s ear, Snufkin gently dragged his sharp canines over Moomin’s skin and fur, pausing to nibble here and there, leaving heavier bite marks, the only way to leave a hickey on a thick moomintroll’s fur. Moomin groaned in delight, shuddering as the sharp little fangs trailed from his abdomen back up to his neck, and to his mouth. Snufkin slipped his tongue in Moomin’s eager mouth, Moomin’s paws trailing up and down the sides of his dear husband, passing to grab Snufkin’s butt-cheeks, squeezing. Snufkin always complained of being flat assed, but Moomin thought it was a lovely little ass. Snufkin made a sound and sat up. He looked down at Moomin, tracing the fur leading down to Moomin’s ready member. 

“So, uh, how do you want to do this?” 

“Oh? You want to try something different?” Moomin propped himself up by his elbow, stealing a moomintroll kiss. Snufkin wiggled his nose, his face flushed. His entire body was flushed. Moomin’s eyes traveled down Snufkin’s body, ready to rip the old trousers off when given permission. 

“Er, well, the thing is, uh,” Snufkin hummed, embarrassed. Moomin flicked a nipple, causing Snufkin to leap up and off Moomin, squeaking. Moomin rolled over laughing. “Oh hush, you,” Snufkin took the opportunity to cop a feel of Moomin’s rather generous back quarters, giving the jiggly butt a sound smack. “These past few nights, you’ve been a bit rough and my rear-end probably can’t take another pounding for a few days.” 

Moomin’s own bottom ached and he was forced to agree. “As have you.” 

“I don’t deny it.” 

“Oral?” Moomin didn't deny that he loved giving and receiving oral. He paused at Snufkin’s face. “Or not?” 

“You just have so much sperm lately.” 

“Ah, the older a troll gets the more his biology kicks in. Moomintroll ladies struggle to conceive, gotta have lots of sperm and a nice big ol’ di—” 

“All right, all right! Thank you,” Snufkin licked Moomin’s ear tip, almost causing the troll to fall over shuddering. “And you don’t like giving hand jobs—” 

“I know you love them, but now you’re immune, it almost and it takes near three hours to get you off and I’m tired.” 

“I just like seeing the faces you make trying to work those miracle paws.” 

“Well what do you want to do? I’m all hot for you.” Moomin moaned. Forget it, he’d take a hand job at this point. 

Snufkin suddenly crawled on top of Moomin, gently bumping noses. “What if we dry humped?” 

Moomin’s ears perked up, his tail tapping the ground. “We haven’t done that in forever. It was just a trick to learn our rhythms.” 

“Just a trick? You’d be moaning my name until morning.” 

“Listen here, you sultry murmrik—”

“Sultry, eh?” 

“Your first big orgasm was dry humping me until you couldn’t move anymore and it took you three days to recover, and you moaned my name that entire time.” 

Snufkin, as if on cue, straddled Moomin, a glint in his eyes. “Oh? Care to see if that’s still possible?”

Rising to the challenge, both physically and mentally, Moomin sat up, leaning his back against a pile of pillows while Snufkin wrapped his legs around Moomin’s hips, taking the first thrust forward. Moomin’s breathed hitched as Snufkin wrapped his arms around Moomin’s shoulders, playfully pulling at Moomin’s ears while he gave a few more lazy thrusts forward, grinding gently and smoothly. Moomin shuddered, his stomach feeling warm and bubbly. He wrapped his paws around Snufkin’s hips, moving him back and forth, moving upwards in motion, friction where the two groins met. Snufkin hissed, rocking a bit faster, and then slowing it down. A whimper bubbled up from Moomin, who wanted to move faster, oh so much faster. Sweat beading on his forehead, Snufkin leaned over and kissed Moomin on the nose. 

“Slower my dove, slower, enjoy the ride.” He taunted, moving even slower. 

Moomin responded by halting in the humping, gripping Snufkin tightly as he worked his tongue on Snufkin’s chest, on his neck, pausing to place a hickey or two, his soft fur brushing up against Snufkin’s nipples. Snufkin was beginning to buck wildly, his back arching. 

“Oh, slower my dove, slower.” Moomin panted, grinning as he teased. Snufkin bit him on the shoulder and Moomin nearly lost himself right then. He cried out as Snufkin gently sucked. “Oh, stars above,” Moomin growled. They began to move faster against each other, foreheads touching as they panted heavily. Grips tightened and low groans and soft gasps grew louder. Snufkin released first, with a low growl that whimpered out into a soft moan against Moomin’s shoulder. They paused for a moment for Snufkin to catch his breath before continuing. The pause had been long enough that Moomin needed more coaxing, until he was laid on his back while Snufkin rode him like crazy, pausing now and then to stroke his tail. With a loud and wild cry, grounding out Snufkin’s name, Moomin finished. Slumping forward over him, Snufkin let out a smaller groan, finding Moomin’s mouth. Pants covered in liquids, Snufkin completed disrobed and chucked his trousers in a corner to be washed tomorrow, grabbing two clean washcloths to wash themselves off with before they collapsed into a pile of snuggling. 

“Did you enjoy that?” 

“Very. Think that’ll carry us over for a bit?” 

“For a few days, perhaps.” Snufkin chuckled. 

“By the way, did you cum off twice?” 

Red in the face, Snufkin buried his face in Moomin’s belly.

“Hush!” 

“We should try that more often—”

“HUSH.” 

“You’re adorable when you’re flustered,” Moomin giggled. Snufkin responded by blowing raspberries on Moomin’s large belly. Moomin gave a sleepy laugh, playing with Snufkin’s hair until they both had fallen asleep.


End file.
